A Lavish Night
by Vijju123
Summary: Just one look was enough for her. Enough for her to understand what he wants… He wanted to sleep with her…


**TITLE-** A Lavish Night

 **SUMMARY-**

"Just one look was enough for her. Enough for her to understand what he wants…

 _He wanted to sleep with her…_ _…_

 **INSPIRATION-** Lady Tresdin's flash fic challenge (A challenge to write a short, 500-1350 worded fic)

 **PAIRINGS- (**?)/Misaki

 **RATING-** T

 **GENRE-** Romance.

* * *

A fierce thunderstorm raged outside while Misaki lay comfortably in her bed, wrapped in her warm blankets. She sub-consciously listened to the occasional roar of thunder and the incessant patter of rain. She sighed, and then, focussed all her attention on the comfortable warmth all over her body. How good it was to be lying in your bed, wrapped in your warm and soft blanket, safe from the cold and wet effects of rain outside. She was so much submerged in the comfortness of her bed that she didn't even want to change to her night clothes.

 _The night couldn't be better…._ She thought.

Just then, she heard a light knock at her door. _She knew who it was…_

Switching on the night-lamp, she got up from her bed, put on her slippers and made her way to the door. On opening it, she looked at him right in his eyes. Just one look was enough for her. Enough for her to understand what he wants…

 _He wanted to sleep with her…_

She moved aside to let him in. He went straight to the bed.

"I knew you'd come…." She said as she sat in front of her dressing table, undoing the knot and letting her hair fall.

"I love when your hair is free." He said.

"I know, that's why I did it before you could have said that." She replied. She smiled as she noticed his reflection in the mirror. How he removed shoes partly using his foot, and then jerked his legs, throwing the shoes in some distant corner of the room. She chuckled at that.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" She said as she looked at him, smiling.

To this, he stopped removing his shoes, looked at her, cocked his head towards her and gave her a very wide grin. "I just can't wait for it…." He said as he rubbed the back of his head, grinning from ear to ear.

She laughed at his silly antics. She then checked the mirror. He was right, she _does_ look better when she let her hair free.

"Hurry up!" he cried with exaggerated impatience. She curiously looked towards him. He was already on bed, partly covered with blanket and he was constantly looking at her. She gave him an amicable look and returned her gaze towards the mirror.

She then noticed her clothes. She decided that now the she had gotten up from bed, its better to change into the night-clothes.

"I have to go to the bathroom to change." She said and he pouted on listening that. He then gave her _that_ look. She knew what he meant.

 _He wanted a kiss first…_

"You've grown up now!" she chided him.

"I am _never_ too old for _this_!" he chirped.

"Fine!" She said as she got up and came to his side. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Whats up with that grin of yours? " She asked, smiling. But she already knew the answer.

"You always make me grin. Its really your fault!" he replied cutely.

She smiled as she shook her head at that reply.

 _He was such a child sometimes…_

She then put her hand on his cheek, inched her face closer and kissed him on his right cheek. He grinned at her and his looks told that he wanted _more_.

"That's all for now!" she scolded him as she got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"That means _much more_ to come soon!" she heard him say as she closed the door. She smiled.

She came out, ten minutes later, and she saw him looking impatiently at the clock. He immediately looked towards her the second he noticed her.

"Finally! You came out." He exclaimed.

"Okay! Okay! I took my time." She said and beamed him an apologetic look.

He just pouted and looked away.

 _She knew where this was going…_

She kept on looking at him with a smile. He was still looking away , and then she caught him _trying_ to steal a look of her, and him noticing that she caught him in the act. He then looked away again with a 'hmph!' but after two seconds, he used his fingers to point at his left cheek.

 _She knew he would ask for that…_

Smiling, she walked to him, put her hands on his chin and slowly kissed the other cheek too. He then looked at her and grinned.

She sat at the bed after switching off the lamp. She wrapped herself around the blanket and then turned to him. He was already looking at her and gave her a nervous smile when he felt she caught him. He then closed the distance between them in a swoop and wrapped his hands around her bosom. She, in turn, put her hand around his back and patted him lightly with one hand, and rubbed her other hand on his back. He edged even closer to her and hugged her even more tightly.

"Takumi won't like it when he sees us like this." She said as she chuckled at his antics.

"I don't care about him. Let him see and not like it." He said nonchalantly.

She laughed at his casual antics. She inched her face closer to his and spoke in a whisper-

"So, you are still afraid of thunderstorms and lightning?" she teased him

His mouth widened, like that of a thief being caught, but then he immediately came up with an excuse, "I can't sleep before knowing _it._ You are evil to leave it yesterday at the climax."

She smiled at him and looked at him.

 _She knew he would never admit being afraid of thunder._

"I never knew you like these stories so much _**Tasaki.**_ " She said as she smiled at her _**ten year old childish son**_.

"Your stories are _really_ interesting **Mom!"** he chirped. "I really want to know, what happens when the princess meets that pervert blonde in the school." He said as he tugged her clothe, "Pleasshhhhe! Continue!" he gave her puppy look.

She smiled as she recounted him each and every detail of her story, which was in fact, a remixed version of her high-school life with her obviously being the princess.

Tasaki was almost asleep when she finished it.

"But Mom…" he asked, his senses almost out due to tiredness, "Do such perverts _really_ exist? How can a man be so perverted?"

Misaki just smiled, before being swept away by sleep. Tasaki was too young to know of his father's _deeds_.

All in all, she wasn't sure if Tasaki would ask this question once he grows up.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE-** To all those who still didn't get it, the story revolved around fooling the reader into thinking that something ...sensual going to happen the next moment while it actually is a plain description (Okay…perhaps _a bit_ spiced up XD) of how a child comes to his mother to sleep with her when he is afraid of thunder (And wants to listen stories :D) etc.

BTW: For extra fun, you can re-read this oneshot now, thinking that its Tasaki and view the oneshot from whole new perspective.

Also, my heartiest thanks to _**Lady Tresdin**_ for her constant support. TBH, our messages count crossed _**8000**_ (EIGHT THOUSAND) XD

Some common doubts/confusions you people might have-

1\. "Takumi won't like it when he sees us like this." She said as she chuckled at his antics. - Firstly, no father would like to see his son being spoonfeeded and lulled to sleep by his mother even at an age of 10 XD. But for mothers, kids are ALWAYS small. This line also spiced up things hehehehe...

2. _He wanted a kiss first.. -_ What? Just WHO doesn't love goodnight kisses from mom? :O *grins*

3"I love when your hair is free." He said. - Every son would agree that his mom loos 100x prettier when she lets her hair free and not tied/knotted to a ponytail.

* * *

 **QUESTIONS-** Only one question this time.

 **Q1-** Explain how the author beguiled the readers in this oneshot. _**RE-READ**_ the oneshot, after knowing that the person was Tasaki and describe your emotions and review of this oneshot.

Till next time, if it comes

Vijju123

Signing out.


End file.
